Dreams Angels Desire
by ShyKneeStardust
Summary: Declan becomes a recluse and shuts himself from the rest of the world. That is, until he meets Suzanne, a free spirited Servine...There are crazy couples in the air...You have been warned. Divergent sequel to Deliverance, but I feel reading this book alone gives you good pointers
1. Moving Out

Disclaimer- Satoshi Tajiri owns pokemon. Apparently, I'm not him.

Chapter 1- Moving out

Moving out sucks. At least for most people, it does. Especially for Declan, who certainly never enjoyed a minute of it? He was rather grown up now, of course he'd miss his old house. But then again, he wasn't just going to miss his house- he was leaving his country! For good.

Declan was a 15 year old Kirlia who lived in Paraiosa, a semi-utopian land which had just been plagued by war eight years ago. Paraiosa had never had an issue with war for over 3000 years or so, he couldn't remember. But of course he clearly remembered the war, even though he was just seven years old, mainly because his father was an active participant and his best friend died there. She was an unlikely psychic who broke all boundaries of imagination and sense by destroying their foreign enemy, a heartless human with greedy intentions. And she died doing this.

That shocking and heartbreaking sight was also the cause for his evolution.

It didn't help any less that he was a teenager now, an angsty teenager. This moodiness plagued him for life actually, ever since his premature evolution. He became cold and sullen, ridiculously moody and shut himself from the rest of the world for no fault of theirs as such. Either way, it was hard. Moving out was still the worst decision ever taken, because as much as he liked no-one; it was still his home, his country and his motherland. Why would anyone want to leave?

Declan's parents though had the plans. The country adjacent Paraiosa was beautiful and as much as it wasn't utopian, it was certainly opulent and people there pretty much lived like humans. It had a large city life and was perfect for them humanoids. It was a paradise in itself.

It was known as Careta.

Careta was probably the most civilised Pokémon dominated land in the world. It had a bustling city life, lots of wonderful things and people could earn a ridiculously rich lifestyle. It was filled with humanoids and it was a pretty human lifestyle, but not malevolent. There were even a few random spots thriving with nature, flourishing and untouched. It would be heaven for the family- Declan, his parents and his now 10 year old sister. After all, the family agreed to move in there because Declan was traumatised by the war. As much as he knew none of it; he protested vehemently. But of course, his parents would hear nothing about it.

"I seriously don't get it. Why are we moving?" he asked his disgruntled mother, who heard this for about the millionth time.

"Because we want a better life, that's what. What in this entire world makes you think a post-war Paraiosa would be of any good to us?" she answered irritated.

"And we just let the whole country go to shambles without giving a hand!" he argued.

"We are doing this for you kids. Now no protesting, we have a long ship voyage to go for!" she snapped.

"Aaargh! This sucks! I hate this! If Julia were alive, she'd..."

"Well, she isn't. Now stop complaining and get back to whatever you were doing. Another word from you and you'll be barred from your TV."

"What... I hate you!" he screamed as he went away fiddling with a book he found. "Parents..." he muttered.

Athena, his Gardevoir mother was obviously hurt for insulting Julia, the war heroine who brought freedom to Paraiosa at 19 years, at the cost of her life. She was a very close friend to Declan, rather his first friend. He's been terribly devastated by her death and now was no time to bring this up, she knew it would upset Declan. Then again, he was being too moody and something had to be done.

Suddenly, Edith pointed out rather joyfully "Mom! Dad! I see land!"

Declan sighed. "This is going to be the worst place ever!..."


	2. Quietened Appraisal

Chapter 2- Quietened Appraisal

Careta was a beautiful country, even if it was rather city-like. The buildings were majestic and made of marble and were the closest to Unova, which was a strange bonus. Declan's family bought a huge bungalow which was amazingly beautiful. It was rather surprising anyone would find something like this here, even to his adventurous father, a gentle and rational Gallade.

"Whoa! This place is awesome!" exclaimed his obviously excited sister as she raced all over the building.

"What's so exciting in this thing? It's just a house." Declan remarked rolling his eyes. Although, he had to admit; there was something special about the place. It was rather breathtaking.

The whole house was made with ultra modern designing. It had tinted blue glass windows and the interiors were gorgeous- tons of cool colours, greens and loads of plants. State of the art appliances, high classed furniture and it had an ample amount of light. The best part was that it overlooked a tropical beach not too far away which looked divine in the sunset and had lots of palm trees which made it look like a watercolour landscape. It was a really breathtaking, esoteric house.

"I call dibs on the top bedroom!" Edith called out as she raced all the way to the top while the parents unpacked. "Hey! No fair!" Declan yelled as he chased her all the way to the top with competitive spirit. They ran as if they were in the Olympics, so quickly with light feet. Finally, after navigating a little bit; temptation to digress of course, they got to the top and gasped seeing the bedrooms.

It had a huge window made with Victorian crafting and huge green floors with this conference cum hotel look. It was just perfect! Except they siblings had no intention of sharing a room, you get why.

"I got here first, it's mine!" Edith yelled out triumphantly.

"Who said?" Declan retaliated. "I was here first, so shut it."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Of course, like every siblings, they started bickering until it got a wee bit intense, like all fights. Furious with the way things were going, Edith then let out a Confusion attack onto him, toppling him over and giving him a jolt in his head. "Ow!" he moaned. Furious of course, Declan then got up and used Telekinesis onto his sister who found herself high up in the air. "W...what?!" she was surprised. "It's known as Telekinesis, dimwit. I get to levitate you to reckless abandon and you can do nothing to stop me, sucker!" he taunted. He then started moving her here, there and everywhere and she in shock found out that she was m moving according to his hand movements. "Stop it!" she yelled. "I'll tell mom!"

"Sure. Tell mom I'm hungry." he spat as he then moved ere round in circles, lines and squiggles until she looked ready to puke. Fed up, Edith then attempted to use another Confusion which sadly hit him in face giving him a headache, a hard one that too. Clearly he paid no attention to offense. "Aaaaargh!" he yelled as he then flopped to the floor, dropping Edith down in a second. She fell to the floor and was sure she broke a leg or two.

Shocked by this, she started crying, to which Declan rolled his eyes. "Seriously, that was so little." He stated as he tried nursing his injured head, rather possessing migraine. This noise obviously alarmed and irritated his parents who came upwards to find out what the hell was going on.

"Mama! Brother went and lifted me in the air and shook me!" she complained. Declan obviously didn't care. "I just told her I reached he room first." He stated, following which a heated argument followed. This went on for a little too long until his mother gave him the warning bell. "ENOUGH!" she yelled. "What did you do to your sister?" Declan stared at her nonchalantly. "I just used Telekinesis and kind of shook her round the place. But that was because she used Confusion first." He stated before casually walking off, until his mother placed her hand on his shoulder; the iron hand. "You did what?!" she spoke firmly. "Telekinesis okay! I learnt it from Julia!" he yelled.

"Stop worrying so much about that, for Arceus' sake! Do you know what could possibly happen to your sister?!" she exclaimed. Declan about had it being screamed at 24x7. He then just struggled to get his mom's hand off his shoulder, but failed miserably. "Get off me, mom!" he yelled. She resisted his numerous attempts to get her off his back until she, furious used a Double slap attack straight across.

"Just stop it! I've about had it with your rustic behaviour! First you act snappy with everybody and now you nauseate your sister! Take the other Arceus-forsaken room! Is that such a problem for you? Now pack up your stuff and get inside. And I want not even a peep from either of you. Just stay away from each other, you got me?"

Declan sighed and went inside after Athena flung him his gigantic duffel bag.

"Julia, Julia, Julia. I am sick of hearing that name. Every possible time you use that as an excuse..." he heard her mutter.

"I hate you, mother." He said as he then slammed the door, which strangely enough didn't break.

He then unpacked everything in his room and arranged it rather well, in a professional designer manner. "Well, it isn't so bad." He muttered as he then went ahead and got everything out. In a few hours, everything was perfectly done. "Masterpiece!" he exclaimed as he re-examined the room, smiling. He then dumped his bag onto his bed and pulled out a few other random things, like black glasses and a few silk scarves, a gift from a friend.

He then placed the book in a high shelf, now diverting his attention to a large canvas he'd bought. "What do I paint?" he wondered. After 15 minutes, he felt tired of this and then got back to his bag just to check up for some other random stuff. Finally, he found a ratty old book with a bronze cover and fake gold embossing on it.

"Good taste." He commented as he then opened it and read it with great interest. It seemed to be rather interesting, of course, for he seemed prepared to preserve this with all his soul. Then an awkward idea crossed his mind. Picking up his cell phone, he dialled a number and after hearing a few rings spoke "Hello, Paige? I need you here, right now..."


	3. Accidental Fall

Chapter 3- Accidental Fall

Declan sat there waiting for that 'crazy girl with ideas' known as Paige. She was a pen friend, rather a girl he knew for over 6 years as friends. She wasn't pretty, even if the green adorning her made her a sight for sore eyes, but he thought of her as the smartest girl in the planet. It was a different thing she was.

Blessed with brains, Paige was the same age as Declan, if not three months older. She liked him platonically of course and was always there when he was in a real bind. As much as he knew calling her was a stupid idea when she was doing her first year in psychology, he still did anyway. He couldn't think of anyone else smart enough to do it, so it was fair. To him at least, it was.

The problem was, she was taking forever, and his patience was snapping.

"Oh for Arceus' sake, Paige! Where on earth are you?!" he yelled in irritation. He'd been waiting for the past 2 hours now and that was rather long a time period.

Sick of waiting for her, he decided to take things into his own hands. Of course, he couldn't just waltz outside with the excuse of exploration- his parents would get a tad bit suspicious him hating the place and all. He had to think of something, but what? "Idea!" he exclaimed to himself. "Time to do what no land dweller has done before...Without breaking too many bones, that is."

He then opened up his window and took a deep breath. The place down below was rather far for his liking- anybody jumping down would at least sprain his legs, which was freaking Declan out endlessly- he wasn't the physically strong type, at least not yet.

"Late puberty, thanks a bunch!" he cursed. He knew he had to do something, and this was the only available option applicable, but he was frozen by fear. Worse, he hadn't eaten. What was he to do now?

"I am not going to fear this. For Arceus' sake, I'm a psychic!" he muttered as he then climbed onto the ledge. "Okay, 90 degrees down below with... Let's do this!" he said as he then attempted to jump down, but was paralysed with fear. He was too young to die and he really didn't want to either. His legs kept bending like jelly every time he resolved to do this. By now, Declan was tearing his hair in frustration. Not without reason- Paige was clever but knew nothing on the meaning of punctual; and if she ever were to arrive late, it would be after eons.

Declan knew very well that he really didn't want to see any visitors at such an hour, but he had to call her. Not without reason, before Julia died, she told him something of a diary she had kept with her. He was to safeguard the book like gold until her adopted son was old enough to read it. Of course, knowing him in his adolescence, nasty things were popping up and he had the odd temptation to read it. But when he did once, he realised it was all philosophical poppycock, at least how he saw it then.

"Please let me have a safe Meowth-like landing!" Declan prayed when he clasped his hands to fall down. But when he did though, he had a nasty surprise. The minute he tipped over, his 'dress' got snagged onto the unlikeliest of things- a hang glider cum jet pack! "What the...?" he barely had any time to say anything about it when he found himself flying at 99 miles per hour!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" he yelled out in panic as he was practically zoomed out.

"Do you hear something, Hun?" The Gallade asked his disgruntled wife who had just laid out the lunch. "I swear I heard Declan a minute ago!" Athena just stared at him icily "Sometimes I wonder if you are the mother or I am... Just let him be for now. He's just had a bad day. I'm sure he'll come downstairs, so stop panicking." Gallade immediately quietened down. Okay, not as rational as one might think.

Poor Declan- he was having the fright of his life- in seconds he was flying on a strange smokeless contraption which zoomed about here and there. Even worse was an oblivious driver who heard the screaming, but thought of it to be the jet pack engine. "Brr! This is disturbing. I'd better change the voice toning of this engine- it sounds like screams from a horror movie." The voice came out. Declan's voice wasn't girly; it was rather teenage but well let's just say the poor owner was a little too absent minded for society's greater good.

"Help!" Declan kept yelling at the top of his lungs as he was sped around. Finally tire, his voice getting hoarse, he just spoke out aloud "What kind of quack would ever fly such a crazy machine?" Then, the figure turned around. "Oh golly! A Kirlia, here?! How?" then suddenly, smoke was emanating as the glider jerked. "Arceus, I'm out! Mayday, mayday!" the strange person screamed. "What... noooooooo!" Declan yelled yet again struggling to brace himself.

"Damn, these controls are jammed!" he heard while the owner was profusely trying to steer it, but with no success. Finally, Declan, panicking, prayed to Arceus to keep his family safe and make them not know that he was gone, but only to see while he was landing, rather crashing- a strange yellow cream and leafy green figure stand on a concrete pavement. "This could only be...Paige! You are so screwed!" Declan yelled while screaming for his life, even though he thought he would die 99%. The minute he braced himself though, he found out that the plane landed perfectly, rather only with a bump. He was still shutting his eyes in fear only to be tapped on his shoulder. He then quickly turned round and blurted "Have I died yet? Am I bleeding? Please tell me, someone and anyone!" The figure just glared "Err... mister, I'm a Sewaddle, and no you are alive." She said innocently. Declan breathed a huge sigh of relief and then screamed "Which quack would drive at such a dangerous speed?!"

Just then, a strange figure came out and spoke "Hey, are you okay?" Declan couldn't help but stare- out came a long grass serpent with a yellow-cream body and beautiful emerald and peridot coloured leaves. Her eyes were a scarlet shade and she by far was really attractive.

Rather the most beautiful thing Declan had ever seen.

"Err... yeah, I'm-: at that very minute, that strange serpent grabbed him by the neck and staring, spoke "Man! How on earth did you get there?" Declan was too mortified to speak. "Oh, well; great to see you there!" she yelled. "So I was rioght, she's a girl." Declan thought.

After ramming him down, the serpent then rather courteously said "I'm a Servine. The name's Suzanne. Nice to meet you." Following which she extended her hand out. "Declan. It's a pleasure." He responded, but before he could do anything else, Suzanne started screaming, her eyes sparkling. "You're a guy! That's so amazing!"

He couldn't speak, for he was so stunned.

"Man! This is great! We haven't had any guys here since like... I don't know... too long! Come on! We've got to show you round- this'll be fun!" she yelled jovially.

"Come again?" Declan asked completely bemused.

"Not many guys live here, so it'll be great to have someone like you over! Come on, there's a great part I've got to show you to, so hurry up and stop dawdling!" Suzanne answers chirpily. "Uh?" Declan was even more confused now. Then Suzanne gave him a rather intimidating smile which kinda worried him. Sewaddle left of course, seeing nothing to do there.

"Mark my words, Declan. Come along with me. I'll show you a great time..."


	4. Loony Introdutcions

Chapter 4- Loony Introduction

Suzanne was certainly no ordinary Servine and Declan found this out the hard way. First of all, she flies a crazy machine which nearly kills him, then she acts so joyful and happy towards him and then she takes him to a party he isn't even invited to, not to mention her attempts at flirting with him.

"Err, where_ are_ you taking me again?" Declan asked her plaintively. "To a party, stupid." Suzanne answered. "It's pretty obvious you are a foreigner." Declan sighed- what was wrong with her?

"But I'm not invited to it!" he protested.

"Stop being such a puss and come on in! The whole world is waiting for you, rather me. I'm sure they'll let you in!" Suzanne answered cheerily which worried Declan a bit, for he was going to this party with an unknown lady, rather girl. Who was this loony girl?

After running miles, or so he felt, they reached a huge hall amphitheatre like thing. There were spotlights over there in shades of yellow and it decorated the whole place beautifully. Curtains were present too and they were in crimson colour which decked the stage in elegance. Tons of coloured balloons were decked all over and they looked rather pretty. A little further was a decorated buffet table with tons of food possible and a huge sea of people. Looked like a great party, or rather great party to be indeed.

A few others were busy decking up a huge white banner up the stage and in seconds, it was done. They jumped off the ladders and scurried away, following which Suzanne whisked him in the crowd. "What the!?..." he yelled. "Chill, nobody will see ya. You're really well covered here, ya know!" Suzanne assured. "Now stay here and enjoy the party, it's only there once a year, like birthdays! Now I've gotta go..." Declan almost grabbed her leafy hand and yelled "Going?! Where?!" Suzanne sighed and smiling told him "It's the annual Welcome Fair. We have this all the time to felicitate foreigners and just have a blast. All of Careta gets here and pools in something. We love having immigrants over! Plus we have a Welcome Queen who's elected every year. Hoping it's me!" This only confused the Kirlia even more.

"Byee! I've gotta run!" Suzanne called out cheerfully leaving poor Declan in the lurch. What was he going to do? Paige was probably waiting for him, not being much of a party Pokémon and all. He then reluctantly decided to enjoy the party anyway.

Suddenly, all the lights dimmed enough to be a blackout and the spotlights were in full colour. Drums rolled and suddenly a Palpitoad came out to cheering crowds as he then spoke "Welcome one and all to the annual Welcome Fair 2020!"

The crowd cheered on even more enthusiastically.

"As I am here to be this year's host, I must say- this Welcome Fair is an excellence in itself. It's so totally worth all the money we've been putting in! Now you know the usual, food, stalls, disco time, drinks for our adults and of course, the greatest time to welcome foreigners from all over! But... This time it's a bit of a twist..."

The whole crowd stared in silence.

"As we commence our 20th fair celebrations... We will be having the Fair Queen award to be presented at the very start of the program itself!"

The crowd went insane hearing this, cheering and whistling.

"Plus, there are fireworks and a live rock band!"

This made them go ballistic.

After 45 minutes, having died down from all the clapping, Palpitoad spoke again "And now for our announcer of this year's winner, here we have Julie Conseco!"

Following this, a Mienshao in a red and white striped hat and long red tailcoat jacket came out with a microphone. The crowd was probably going to be labelled as insane seeing her, for she was rather pretty and even better- a shiny Pokémon! She smiled and then clearing her throat, spoke.

"Hello, one and all. It's a real pleasure to be here, I must say, especially having been the first Fair Queen myself... It isn't about beauty alone; you need so much more of it in there! Brains, heart, tact, skill and loyalty- the most important of them all. So I am really proud to see such a great selection of contestants this year- it's been wonderful to see young fresh faces!"

"So, as I say with bated breath... this year's fair queen winner is..."

"Suzanne the Servine!"

The crowd went so nuts; nobody could even believe they were all the citizens of a cityscape like country. They all were super excited and roared with appraisal when Suzanne emerged on stage and grabbed the mike from Julie. She then cleared her throat for fun and spoke-:

"Hey guys! It's been a great honour to win this award- I've been wanting it ever since I was about 10! I can still not believe what I'm seeing, or rather feeling and it's so nice to know so many people love me! It really does- uplifts the mind, body and soul! I'm really honoured. Now for the future plans as queen... I'm gonna make this whole world turn round and there is going to be even bigger and better plans for the future... MORE PARTYING EVERY YEAR!"

The crowd was absolutely dumbstruck... This was surely gonna be a great year!

Declan meanwhile was having the worst time ever! His mother was so going to screw him if he got home after 10! What was he going to do, especially with that quack after him?

Suze meanwhile had her own plans. Two teenagers had then hugged her and then took her outside. "Guys, what's going on?" she asked. "Well, shut it. We've got the epic surprise of a lifetime..." said the Pignite. "Are you serious, Daria?" she asked. They just shut her eyes and took her outside to a dark, desolate street and then while she was just there, they opened her eyes and Suzanne nearly fainted. She saw the most amazing sight ever!

There was a large pink hang glider with a powerful jet engine just built for her- it was large, stunning and a million times better than her original ones. "The heck?" she asked in awe and then stared in amazement. "How do you like it?" asked Daria. "It's...it's... IT'S BEAUTIFUL! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" she exclaimed then hugging her two best friends. Then a wicked thought crossed her face...

"Who wants a ride?!" she asked almost drunkenly. "Booyeah!" they yelled leaving poor Declan alone...

He on the other hand was running for his life. He had to get back home and it was past midnight...


	5. Great Escapade

Chapter 5- Great Escapade

Having had enough of that crazy woman, Declan ran for his life. He totally messed up everything- not only did he miss his meeting with Paige; he'd have something worse to reckon with- his mother's wrath!

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" he yelled to himself while running across the desolate streets hoping Suzanne would never find him- she was certainly not his kind of girl especially as a friend! After all that she put him through, he really doubted whether he ever even wanted to stay here. She certainly was hasty, a little too hasty for his own good, that's for sure.

And she was so not cute!

Suzanne meanwhile was busy taking her two friends out for a ride, Daria the Pignite and a female Dewott. The hang glider was enormous, much better and stronger than the other prototype she was working with initially. It was lightweight also, which was good for her and the other two, who were having the time of their lives.

"Whooooo yeah! We've SO gotta do this again!"  
Yelled Daria who really couldn't care less what the others thought of this. "Pity it is going to get over so quickly." Lamented the dewott softly. Suzanne then got an even wilder idea."Say guys, how about we do this all over again? The faster, the better and besides, Enrique told me of this early cool speedway most of these daredevil pilots go to!"

"Booyeah!" the two yelled as she then took them on yet another wild ride, this time faster and better. They could actually fly to Unova in 2 hours in that kind of speed!

Declan was busy running away and dodging imminent stones, mugging attempts and electrocution of poorly maintained streetlights. Of course the food was excellent, but it really wasn't worth all that he had to do. Especially the quack Suzanne was certainly not helping anything, having forgotten about the poor lad in the first place.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We SO have to do this again!" Daria exclaimed ecstatically. Of course, this was characteristic of her, so typical. "I'm done, Suze. Can we just go home now? It is pretty late too, you know. I'm tired!" Said the dewott quietly. "Okay, okay. Let's drop you off." Suzanne relented as she dropped the girl on her cool new hang glider. This was probably the most epic day ever!

"Why do I feel I've forgotten something?" Suzanne mumbled mid flight. She then shrugged it off. "May just be some random pain in the neck."

Pain in the neck for both parties! Poor Declan finally found his way after all of that running away from the muggers. He hadn't even once bothered to check the very reason he got here in the first place- to escape his mother's wrath. Athena did have a fierce temper which only heightened after Declan's adolescence and he hated every minute of it. This whole city was filled with loons. Ideally the perfect asylum for some random psychotic patient or two.

"This whole blooming city is filled with idiots! Am I the only sane element? Paige is so going to be steamed when she sees me next. Damn my life! How I wish I were in Paraiosa!" Declan lamented. Of course, he'd rather die than face Athena's fury, so he just had to find a sneakier way of entering his room. He analysed his house and figured where his room was. A cunning plan crossed his mind.

He quickly produced a large rope and then flung it to one conduit. It immediately fastened over there and then he started to climb it after a few gulps. He was no rock climber, but this was seemingly easy fro he scaled his mountainous house in 30 minutes. When he got to his window, he saw faintly everything present there. It was all shaded by blue frosted glass, which he often took a liking to. That was an awakening- his house never looked so beautiful at night before. Then again, he forgot his priority- to enter uncaught.

He attempted to open the window, only to find out disastrously that it was locked from indoors. He attempted this a million times, but failed until he then found some long stick nearby.

"Eureka! I got it!" and then attempted to smash the window, but even that failed. Rather, he failed- he slipped over and fell down with a hard thud and yelled in agony.

Worst move ever.

"What kind of racket is going on?!" Athena yelled while going out- and lo- there was her missing son.

Of course, Declan was punished for his stupidity- grounded for a moth. No more, no less. This broke him, who failed his numerous attempts to argue with her, who only prolonged the punishment to 2.

Furious, Declan slammed the door and tore his Hair in frustration. He was totally screwed up by that stupid Servine and nothing in this whole world could camouflage his fury ever. Not only was he grounded, he had a sore back which could have been fractured and woke up a million neighbours. Finally, ridiculously tired of this, he called up Paige to tell her of the mishap.

"Hello, Paige?" he spoke. "Declan here..."

"She isn't here, leave a message love!"

"Yo, Paige? Sorry for making your life miserable, I had a hard accident trying to look for you yet again! Can you never be punctual? Anyway, will you forgive me if you ever find me? Thanks. Bye!"

Of course, Declan had no idea on how to talk to girls. He just sighed and struggled not to cry. Finally tired of this ridiculous crap, he just blew forth "I hate this place and I hate every single living thing in this whole blooming land! I have no idea why my parents would go against my freaking wishes and bring me here, but whoever planned this sick fate for me sure knows how to torture a guy! Okay, so I'm an artist, is that a crime? Not every guy is into those 'manly professions'! I have no idea on how this happened, but this is a living nightmare! The sooner I get out of here, the better!"

He kicked the door in frustration, but still toned it lest his overbearing mother makes a big deal about every thing he does.

He then picked up a random book, rather the diary of his deceased friend Julia and started to read it. It was an interesting one, but he couldn't understand her anything but lucid language and her illegible handwriting.

_12__th__ July 2012_

_Amazing, isn't it? How life just passes through as we live away? Me, I'm the most evolved psychic of the land- that is pretty shocking revelation, am I not right? I still find it so awkward, so amazing and so...unnatural. For anybody like me- of course it will. I would probably have the attention span of a butterfly, but all the same, it's fun. I get to do beautiful tricks, be smarter than others and figure out so many cool moves! Now I can even get to show off to Saphira as well! Thinking about doing this for Declan and Edith sometime..._

Declan laughed- there was so much about Julia he never knew!

_Still, I wonder how serious he was when he proposed to me... even if it was cute!_

His heart stopped reading this- did she actually want to marry him? That was something he never knew. He sighed and placed the book away- there was so much in there he never knew, but that's what only made this more fun. But what choice was there now? He was grouinded!

Suddenly, he found something at his window and he started in shock- who else but the quack Suzanne who caused all this misery!

"What do you want?" he mustered coldly as he opened his window.

"What's up with you?" she asked him cheerfully.

"I got grounded thanks to you." He spat.

"Oh, really? Aww, Declan, I really am sorry! I never knew it'll break your heart so much! I still am furious with myself for forgetting you!" Suzanne apologised. "That's what I'm here for! Here, take this!" she offered.

Declan felt really weird- a girl actually acknowledging him? "I don't take gifts, but apology accepted." He said coolly. Suzanne then put on such a pathetic expression. "Declan, I'm sorry. I really am! Else would I be wasting so much fuel in getting to you?"

"You have a point." He sighed as he took the container from her.

"I hope to meet you tomorrow!" she said sweetly which Declan couldn't resist. "Err,... okay!" he said forgetting all about his punishment, as he then waved bye. He opened his gift to find the most amazing surprise

"Black Forest Cake!..."


	6. Consolation Idea

Chapter 6- Consolation Idea

Knocks were reverberating on Declan's door. He grudgingly opened it only to see a familiar face. "Hi Paige. Come in." He said coldly.

Paige was a Pansage who was strangely enough, taller than Declan. Everybody knows how they look, little yellow simian figure with lots of green and those philosophical eyes, which she certainly had. Being a month older than him, she was a big brain and a child prodigy who Declan respected immensely until she left for Careta. She looked at him tenderly as she saw his cold face.

"What did you call me for?" she asked him nicely. "Decoding. I have a lot of work in here and I want to solve it like now!" he snapped as he produced that brown diary. Paige stared on lackadaisically as she saw his long face bring everything out. "Hey, everything okay?" she asked. Declan scowled- she clearly had no idea n how much his life sucked. "Damn it- I got grounded trying to look for you! Are you honestly that tardy?" he snapped.

"You were what-?"

"I was waiting for you for a blooming hour and when you never got there, I had to sneak out and find you, only to be found by some quack!"

Paige sighed- Declan was a bit extreme. Then again, most artists are.

He then gave her the book and opened a random page. "Now this was given to me by my best friend 7 years ago. She told me to keep it with me until her adopted son is 15 years of age. Now I have no idea what to do with this, but when I read it, it started getting cryptically interesting." He explained.

Paige was stunned. "She? Your best friend was a girl?!"

Declan blushed- "Yeah, she was. 19 when she died, sad."

"Pardon?"

"My best friend was a teenage Grovyle. The name was Julia..."

"What?! Jules died?! How? The war... how long was it!?" Paige was amazed; she knew Julia a little bit, but her death? Impossible! Declan sighed "Yes, she died due to overusing her psychic power. Before she breathed her last, she gave me this diary and told me to keep it for her son, Peppy the Minccino. Strange why me, but she did."

"Frankly, I can't understand a word what is written here, so I called you here to give a hand. I can't help it; it's so tempting! I couldn't resist." Paige stared at the diary. Julia had illegible handwriting, but that was am miracle for only humanoids could write, and this book would cost a fortune in here.

_13__th__ August 2012_

_Cold day. The ice is taking a toll on me. I still wonder how many people will be interested in my life about 500 years from now...Anyway, I still think that many will be interested in this especially, for only I know of the mysteries behind this_

_Call of the waves; call of the sea_

_Bless your dreamy power on me_

_As I go ahead and begin to cry;_

_For the soul who lies yonder by_

"Was she always this interested in the occult?" asked Paige. Declan turned to her in disbelief. "This is an ancient spell for spirit salvation. It was used for 1200 years by a lot of the early sorcerers. Far beyond Paraiosa; there was said to be a land where strange souls would be trapped over there, because of some curse or unfinished business. They would perform this spell in the language and then they would hear the spirit cry. After that, this would help them stay in league with them until exorcising. I wonder why she wanted this; it was often used to target fairies." Explained Paige.

"I knew she knew a mermaid, but a fairy spell? Are you sure?" asked Declan. "I knew she often had a poetic play with words." Paige nodded solemnly. "There is more here than meets the eye, Dec. She is clearly referring to something which we can't see. Is here anymore? Read it to me." Said she. Declan agreed.

_Same day._

_Anybody could guess that. Must I really bother writing the answer? Any sorceress will know it at least. Anyway, whoever figured that out should clearly know the next one. After all, this is just part of the puzzle and there is more before, more beyond. None of them are complete without it. Here goes-:_

_Gust, gust blow free_

_Let the whole world know_

_Of the radiance that shines beyond our deepest eye_

_In seas of nothingness that flow._

_The spirit has answered our call_

_We find it right near the oceans_

_Cast beyond the stars_

_Catch a wish of a falling star_

_Blow with the dandelion of change._

"What on earth is this?" Declan asked in amazement. Paige smiled. "You sound so incredible when you read." She cooed. Declan's jaw dropped. "Are you hitting on me!?" Paige laughed "Don't tempt me. Anyway, this is a bit of a hard one. The poem is clearly free verse and I know nothing about that, but still; no harm trying!" Declan himself started thinking about it for a while; Julia could be so cryptic sometimes.

After a few moments, Paige lit up. "Dec, do you know about the sky and ocean drop?" "What?!" he asked irritated. "She's talking about two elements, sky and sea. You know they are poles apart from each other, right? She is clearly referring to something about it, but what? I just can't get it!" Declan was now even more confused- if Paige was confused; then he was sunk!

"What I do know about this was that in the beginning; Julia had specified on the flyleaf that this was the second book of clues; the written word. The others were to be found in nature's bask, she said. There were 16 clues in there and 15 here, but this book is also intermittent with her experiences. She did mention something on this being published, but I don't know... now just isn't a good time." Declan spoke. "That explains why it is a puzzle."

Paige was still figuring out what to do, Julia was even harder than the perfect Rubik's cube. After close to an hour of brain strain, the two got really tired and Declan impulsively started painting a landscape. Paige kept watching him- he was a master at his craft. The way he'd make such beautiful quick strokes and create masterpieces, he ought to have been famous, but he was still young and didn't want to make a living of it. In about 11/2 hours, he did it- a landscape of the beach right near him. "Wow! This is amazing, Dec! Why don't you tell your parents that this is it- this is your life!" Paige exclaimed."Sure, scream louder so that my perverted neighbours hear ever damn thing I do!" Declan spat sarcastically. Then calming, he spoke "Nah. This is a hobby and I don't want to be famous. Happy?"

Paige then quietened- this was a far cry from his usual self. He was always quiet, but this introversion was never him at all. She often remembered his former self, which he was a shadow of now.

Then he pulled out a random portrait and showed it to Paige. "Wow! Is this Julia?" she asked amazed. "Yeah. You know, when she was about 17 or something; I always liked her for a lot of things- she always enjoyed painting and even my aunt taught me this. Jules always loved my works, she'd tell me to be an artist for my living... but I just don't know if that will work for me anymore."

They sat back in awkward silence, until Declan suddenly blurted out something.

"Paige! I have an elaborate plan!..."


	7. Runaway Boy

Chapter 7- Runaway Boy

"Are you serious?!" Paige blurted. "That's insane!" Declan spoke "That's what I'd soon become if I live with quacks." She face palmed "Do you honestly hate this place so much?" He nodded- the faster he was out of there, the better. She sighed- it was his life after all. "But seriously, speak in another language- you parents have super ears." She warned. He agreed and then spoke to her all about her plan. Once they got it, they made their great escape.

The windows were bolted, so they used another aperture they found and ran for their lives whole Paige took him to her car. "Can you reduce the noise?" he asked. "Yeah, I can."  
Said she and then she drove quickly to the station. In minutes, they were there. The country had amazing stations. It was almost like a futuristic airport with bullet trains, lots of futuristic furnishings and tons of cool stiff around which could be really good muse for Declan, but he was concerned about was running away. He'd already booked advanced tickets and only had to find his train. The two pokemon started walking hand in hand as they went around looking for it.

"I can't believe it; one minute I was grounded and the next, I'm boarding a train for another country itself. That's what the passport is for!" Declan expressed holding it up to Paige who squinted- he gold glare was burning. "Seriously, Dec- Stop it! I hate glares!" Paige squealed. "Okay, I'm sorry!" he said rolling his eyes. "I still can't believe I was actually talked into this. I mean, even if it took a lifetime to understand it; it'd take a larger part of my life to believe this poppycock at all!" said Paige coldly. Declan really couldn't care. He was out and that was all. Finally he went to a cafe to eat.

"Did your girlfriend by any chance try and provoke you into this?" Paige asked while biting into a bagel. Declan choked on his drink. "What the hell-?" Paige was irritated "I mean, seriously, you practically worship Julia as if she were your wife or something... Did you by any chance have you know- feelings for her?" Declan turned scarlet and then into an angry flurry. "She? My girlfriend? You've got to be joking! Why would I ever have feelings for her? I was 8 when she died!" he spurted out angrily. This only made Paige laugh even more. "That's part of the point, Dec. Even though you were eight, you still use her as a muse now. All your paintings are based on her and you are clearly depressed because of her! I mean, seriously Declan, you have one of the worst love sickness symptoms ever!" Declan was steaming, had Paige not been a girl; he'd have used a harsh Confusion attack and probably controlled her mind for a year.

He did have the ability.

"Anyway, apart from your dear lover; I've got to ask you; why did you talk me into this?" Still sore from that revelation, Declan just grunted. "Well, I needed somebody." "But you? You're a guy!" Paige protested. Declan scowled even more. "Look, I don't want my parents to know anything and only you will have the heart not to say this to them, okay. And besides, you're the only one I know over here." After that talk, they went ahead for the platform and then Declan finally found his train. "A second later and I'd be late!" said Declan in relief. Paige sighed- this was getting a bit irritating.

Declan then grabbed Paige's hand as he boarded the train. "Bye, Paige. I'm going to miss you. I mean, thanks for everything and be sure to visit." He said as he looked at a disgruntled Paige. "Well, you're most welcome Dec. You are quite a sweetheart after all. I promise not to spit a word to your parents. Good luck and bets of luck with everything!" she said smiling which relaxed Declan as he then slowly let go of her hand. "Bye, Paige. Bye..." he said now stifling a few tears which made Paige a little concerned. The train then let loose. Paige watched on for a few minutes and then sighed as she left. "Poor guy. I'm gonna miss him." She muttered.

At that very minute, she saw a familiar figure pop out of nowhere. Rather three of them- his whole family. "Wait... they're here?!" Paige panicked- this was bad, really bad. His family figured out the secret? What was she to do now? She'd promised Declan she wouldn't say a word!

Then again, staying at the sidelines was the next best thing to do.

She just stood back and watched everything around. When she saw them for real, it really was Declan's family racing to the terminal frantically. Paige gulped- how the hell did they get there?! She just kept mum; they were not even witnessing her. Then she shrugged. "Probably just here to catch a train. What do they care about him?" she muttered. She knew Athena as a cold woman who was closer to her daughter and rather strange. No way would she ever want to know about him.

Probably thought he was sneaking out again and are here to screw him- top death." She muttered and walked off with his number in her hand. At that very minute, Declan's father turned round and gasped seeing Paige. She froze and then turned round. "Paige! Great to see you- where is Declan?" he blasted. "Sorry, I do not know." She said walking briskly and then faster as she reached for the gate only to find him on her heels. "Please, dear- tell me! I know you are lying- what did he say? Where is he?" he asked. Paige gritted her teeth "This explains why Dec always needs someone round him- he's being raised like a woman!" Paige didn't listen she just went ahead and finally started running.

After he chased her round too far, she got furious and then hurled a Seed Bomb when he was at her heels. Saved by a hair's breadth she then yelled "What does any of that have to do with you? He's already halfway to the next terminus already!" The Gallade was shocked- Declan actually planned to run away? What had they done? He must have really been sad, the poor lad.

He then levitated Paige and asked her, now cold with sweat. "Why didn't you tell me before?"He asked. Tired Paige spilt "I would've told you, but not your wife! What does she care about him? All the time blooming nagging him and not even once understanding why he really is depressed! Just forget getting him back sir, it's just to contain your own selfish motive and I know it, so shut it and LEAVE ME BE!"

Gallade was astounded by this. He then gently left her and then told Athena "At Maius' terminus. Where else would he be?" Then they held hands which made Paige blush-adult PDA is just plain weird.

Then the two levitated high and started to encircle the whole place with a psychic aura. Soon the combined attack of two psychic attacks then started making the train levitate and everything stop for a minute. Eventually, the train came back to the station and Declan was actually pulled out of it leaving a stunned Paige.

When out, Declan was horrified, but seeing Paige faint, he knew it was his parents' doing. "What do you want? Leave me alone!" he screamed in front of the station. They said nothing, but just held his hands and hugged him, much to his shock and embarrassment. Not even once did the parents think of the society round them all that mattered was that their boy was back. They were actually crying, something Declan never saw until his grandfather's demise.

"Mom... dad... what are you doing?" he asked stifled by it. "So sorry, son. We never knew... I love you, boy." They said still crying. Declan remembered a similar scene with Julia and her Staravia pal and smiled. When they left, Paige waved at him as he then made a sign. "Thanks, Paige." Said he and then they all left. Walking back home only one thought crossed him mind. "Now I understand how she felt..."


End file.
